


Bounce With Me

by reluctant_abandon



Category: Supernatural, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Andy!Stoned., Crack, M/M, Naughty language, Schmoop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_abandon/pseuds/reluctant_abandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessed!Piglet drags the gang into the Hundred Acre Woods and crackiness ensues when Dean, Sam, Andy, Ellen, Jo, Bobby and Ash wake up as Pooh characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, there's nothing going on?” Sam asked, turning to face Dean in the driver's seat.

“Again, no. We were practically here, and it's your Birthday, man. You should get to relax on your birthday.”

“Yeah, but you didn't plan anything?”

“No one knows we're coming. How many times do I-”

“Then what's that?” Sam leaned back and pointed out the passenger side window accusingly. There, amid the rundown flat beds, was a very distinctive van. On that van was a Barbarian Queen riding a polar bear.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean jerked open his door and climbed out. “I told him to park that thing behind the Roadhouse.”

Sam climbed out of the Impala a little more slowly, a silly grin spreading over his face as he watched Dean glare resentfully at the van. A curtain inside the Roadhouse fluttered and then settled again, reminding him of the people watching them. Still, a warm fondness swelled inside his chest and he leaned against the hood of the car, watching Dean pout.

“You planned a party for me?” he asked.

“Not really,” Dean grunted, going to the trunk and pulling out a large brown paper bag. “Just a few people.”

“We only know a few people.” He followed his brother around the car and leaned his hip against the trunk, hoping that the car would shield them somewhat. “This is almost sweet, you know?”

“Oh god.” He rolled his eyes and groaned. “Is that right, Samantha?”

“Yeah.” Sam lowered his hand and traced his thumb over the top of Dean's hand. “We're not staying here tonight, are we?”

Dean's head snapped up, a slow grin spreading over his features. Sam groaned and licked his bottom lip in a gesture that was pure instinct. His smoky eyes narrowing in on Dean's mouth like a moth to a flame.

“Nah. I got us a room.” He quirked his brows and leaned forward to mutter, “I know what a noisy bitch you are.”

“Dude, you're planning on getting laid on my birthday?”

“Pretty much,” he agreed. “I've been jerking off to the idea of giving you a birthday spanking all week.”

 

Dean walked into the Roadhouse first, blinking when a light went out somewhere. For a group of hunters ... not exactly stealthy. The instant Sam stepped through the door, the lights slammed on again amid laughing and cries of "Surprise!"

"Oh," Sam stood back and took in the group of them, a slightly dopey smile on his face. "Everyone's here."

Dean nodded, a little of Sam's sentimentality spreading to him despite the bungled surprise. As far as he was concerned, everyone was here. Everyone who knew them and might mourn their deaths was in this room. And maybe the fact that there were only five people should have depressed him, but it didn't.

"Happy Birthday, Sam." Jo greeted him happily, as if their last encounter hadn't involved a knife and some harsh treatment. Off to one side, Ash and Andy echoed her greeting. Andy still had a hand clamped over the numbers of the jukebox, obviously preventing Ash from making his selection.

Ellen came around the bar with two beers, looking like a proud momma. "Another year down. Congratulations are in order, I'd say."

"To another year," Bobby said, lifting a beer in two long fingers. An affectionate grin had taken over his face, making his harsh features beam.

"And a lot of dead sons of bitches," Dean added, lifting his beer high.

 

An hour or two later, everyone was feeling loose limbed and a little tipsy. Sam looked happy and relaxed. There were traces of the goofy little brother Dean remembered from their childhood, and he made a vow to bring that person out more often.

And then it was time for gifts. Sam opened Bobby's first. It was a book on demon possession. Sam looked pleased. Dean fidgeted slightly, anxious for Sam to get to his gifts. Next he opened Andy's gift. It was obviously another book. Inwardly, Dean wondered if he was opening the boring ones first or if Sam was actually geeky enough to be excited by this shit. It was a giant book, obviously old and filled with words that Dean would have to google if he cared enough to read it.

"Jeremy Bentham's one of my favorite philosophers." He shrugged a little. "Mostly hedonism and pleasure versus pain and ... don't know if it's your thing, but it's helped me deal."

"Hedonism, heh?" Dean snatched the book away and decided that maybe he'd give it a read after all. "Think maybe the little fucker will relax once in a while?"

"Funny, Dean." Sam snatched it back and set it aside.

"Now mine!" Dean took out two small packages and passed them to Sam.

The first was, ironically enough, a book. When Sam opened it he froze, his mouth falling open in something close to shock. It was a book of poetry. Deep shit that Dean had barely cared to flip through before mocking Sammy for weeks when they were kids. Sam had kept it under his bed and read it often at night before falling asleep. When he'd left for college he'd taken it, though the thing had been dog eared and the cover a bit battered. Dean was assuming that it, like nearly everything else his brother owned, had been destroyed by the fire.

"Jesus, Dean." He gulped and held the book to his chest, the expression on his face very close to something the rest of the group shouldn't see.

"Here, open the other one!" He thrust the smaller package at him quickly, hoping that no one had noticed the strange vibe passing between them.

Sam opened it hesitantly and then gave a bark of a laugh when the DVD came into sight. On the cover, standing center among a handful of other characters, was Winnie the Pooh.

"Pooh?" Andy asked, cackling.

"Sammy watches it whenever it comes on. I think he's got a thing for Tigger. All that bouncing."

"Tigger's a boy," Jo said, craning her neck to see the DVD.

"Yeah, well, you might be surprised." Dean waggled his brows until Sam punched him in the shoulder and went back to opening the remainder of gifts.

 

Half an hour later, people were scattered about the room and the idea of cake had been brought up but then dismissed for the time being. Dean was obviously trying not to sulk, though he kept eying the kitchen was unnatural interest.

Andy had picked up Bobby's book on Possession and was leafing through the pages. Every once in a while he stopped to chuckle and read something to Ash. He hit upon one passage and broke into a completely undignified cackle before beginning to read, his voice deep and booming with seriousness.

"You know, you shouldn't really-" Ellen began.

Something crackled and then the sound of high pitched giggling ripped through the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A wave of wariness and aggression washed through the room, transforming the happy-go-lucky group into something more dangerous.

Sam grabbed Andy by the arm and yanked him out of the chair. Before Andy could do more than grunt in disapproval, Sam was shoving him backward, between himself and Dean. A blinding light was forming where Andy had been a few moments before. The small sliver of light grew, the giggling booming louder every second. A deafening crack sounded and in its wake the searing light flashed forward.

“Shit!” Dean snarled, unable to hear his own voice over the ringing in his ears.

He stepped forward despite almost everything inside him demanding he retreat. But Sam was up there. Sam might need him. His hands settled on Andy first and he shoved the man backwards, toward where he'd come from and the relative safety he knew was there. When his hands reached out again he caught hold of the strong forearm that he would recognize even blind.

He couldn't hear a damn thing. Couldn't see. But then Sam's hand twined around his forearm in answer, and for one moment they stood like that, clutching each other. They moved as one, shoulders pressing together so that their hands were freed to ball into fists. Dean felt his heart beat slow immediately. Just knowing that Sam was okay and at his side was comforting.

As suddenly as it started, the light blinked out. Dean's hearing came rushing back, and with it the same high pitched giggling.

“What the....” Ash drawled.

Dean flung an arm out over Sam's chest and forced him to take a step back. Not two feet before them, a creature straightened to its full height and surveyed the room haughtily.

“Hey! It's Piglet.” Andy's voice held amused wonder and he took a step forward.

“Stay back!” Ellen snapped. She'd made her way behind the bar and pumped a shot gun as she raised it to her shoulder.

“It's a demon.” Bobby didn't sound impressed.

“Aren't you clever?” The creature taunted, its voice still high pitched and childlike. “Now who wants to die first?”

“It's so tiny,” Jo said, chuckling.

“It's still a demon,” Sam said, but he didn't sound completely sold on the idea.

The demon wouldn't reach any of their knees. Dean doubted it would reach Sam's shin. It was pink, and adorned in what looked like a little shirt and scarf. It's evil giggles resembled nothing so much as a three year old girl chasing after a butterfly.

“Christo,” Dean said and was surprised when the demon actually flinched back. “Huh. Do I just shoot it?”

“You dare to mock me?” Piglet squeaked, his pink little ears trembling with anger. “You shall all fall before me-”

“Careful, piggy,” Dean muttered. "Sasquatch here would flatten you into breakfast sausage."

“Fool!” Piglet flung a hand out, his little face twisting in sadistic pleasure as a blow slammed against Dean's chest.

It nudged him backward, reminding Dean of a couple of months ago when Sam had taken to poking him when annoyed. He let out a bark of a laugh and surged forward, reaching for the demon. A few more tiny blows hit him. The feeling wasn't pleasant, but it was nowhere near enough to slow him.

His fingers were closing around the creature when its high pitched giggles turned into a squeal. It darted away, ducking beneath a table and running full out for the back door. It's tiny little feet were moving in a blur.

"Get it!" Dean yelped, diving for the creature.

It dodged left and right, squealing in panic as it darted beneath every low piece of furniture in the room. Bobby rushed it and then banged into the table when Piglet turned on a dime and darted in the opposite direction. Ash was on his hands and knees, knocking over chairs as he scurried beneath a table, hot on the demon's tail. Off to one side, Andy was bent over at the waist, his hands braced on his knees as he howled with laughter.

Finally, Sam dove at the creature. His huge frame curled around Piglet and held tight as the pink bundle squirmed and emitted high pitched squeals.

"Now what?" Ellen asked.

"Got any exorcisms in that book?" Dean snarled, falling to his knees at Sam's side. Bobby flipped through the book quickly and then his rough voice filled the room, Latin rolling off his tongue effortlessly.

"You're going to regret this!" Piglet screamed, thrashing in Sam's arms. "This isn't over!"

The squeal started again, as if Piglet knew the ritual was nearly finished, and then it suddenly changed to something else. The deafening screech of noise seemed to boom inside Dean's head. Sam contorted his body, just barely holding onto the pig as he twisted on the floor. There wasn't time to regroup or get a shot off, even if Dean's brain hadn't been doing its best to erupt from his skull. The blinding light flashed through the room a moment later and then everything was white.

It lasted for what felt like forever. Deafening sound and no sight at all. The floor dropped out from beneath him and the gun turned to mist in his hand. Pain lanced through skin and bones and muscle, and Dean was alternatively curling into a ball and jerking rigid as muscles spasmed. He whimpered, pathetic tears leaking from his eyes, and he couldn't even think logically enough to be thankful that no one could see or hear him.

When the angry, blinding light turned to black nothingness, Dean didn't fight it.

 

He drifted back to wakefulness with a smile on his face. There wasn't a trace of pain or even the expected swell of panic. It was peaceful and lazy. He stirred, barely concerned enough to keep himself from drifting back to sleep. Somewhere, way off in the distance, he was aware of how slow his thoughts were strolling through his mind. Dean blinked heavy eyes, more than half convinced that he was drunk somewhere and Piglet was nothing more than a very bizarre dream.

But on the second or third blink he became aware that something was wrong. Things looked funny. Very, very funny. He struggled to his feet, surprised by the fact that he was tottering around the little room ungracefully. There was a mirror, and he waddled toward it. His surrounding weren't right, but seemed strangely familiar. As if he....

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and flinched back, his little mouth falling open in surprise. He raised one arm, dropped it to his side, and raised the other. The image in the mirror followed his actions. Lifting one leg, he did a mocking "shake it all about" hokey-pokey style, but swung off balance and tottered precariously. His little arms wind milled, but it was too late and he tumbled to the floor in a soft thump.

Grumbling, he pulled himself to his feet again. After long minutes of staring in the mirror, he had to admit to what he was seeing.

"So, I'm Pooh." He ran a hand over his big, stuffed belly and huffed. "Oh ... mother fucker."

The longer he stared in the mirror the more he became aware of the little something he was supposed to be doing. He squinted his eyes closed, desperately tried to ignore the empty ache in his stomach, and forced himself to think.

"Think. Think. Think." He ran a hand over his eyes and almost howled with frustration. There was something! "Pooh is stupid!" was his only breakthrough after several long minutes of very hard thinking.

His stomach gave another painful lurch and he gave up on the whole thinking endeavor and began searching his cupboards. Ten minutes later, with every cupboard door hanging open and Dean picking himself off the floor after toppling off the counter, he decided that there was no food here.

"Jesus, I'm so hungry!" He shook his little head, frowning at himself. "Never mind that! There's definitely something...."

"Dean!" The door to Pooh's house burst open and a fast moving shape darted inside. "I found him! I found Dean! Hehehe!"

"Whoa." Dean stumbled backwards, his mind belatedly nudging him to find some way of protecting himself but his body threatening to fall off balance again.

He easily labeled the thing bouncing around inside Pooh's house. Tigger. T. I. Double Guh-er!

"Tigger?" he asked. When the creature stopped before him, very close but not actually pouncing on him, Dean breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No, man. It's me! Andy!" His entire body was twitching and shaking, as if his energy was too intense to contain.

"Andy!" Which must mean.... "Is Sam here? Where's Sammy?"

"We don't know." Kanga came hopping through the doorway, Roo on her tail. "Couldn't wait up?" she asked Andy.

"You were going too slow!" he whined and gave up the conversation with Dean in order to start bouncing around Pooh's home. His face broke out into a happy grin and he gave little shouts of pleasure with each bounce.

"Well, if someone would stop being so stubborn," Kanga muttered.

"I'm not riding in your pouch!" Roo said, clearly pouting. "I can do it myself."

"You're Ellen and Jo," Dean finally put together and nodded, very pleased with himself. "You don't know where my Sammy is?"

"No, he wasn't with us," Ellen said.

"And, uhm, you don't happen to have a ... just a little bit of something ... to eat, do you?" Dean asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes in shame.

"No, dear," Ellen mumbled, looking apologetic.

"What's wrong with him, momma?" Jo asked.

"We seem to be taking on the personalities of our characters, honey." Ellen reached down and smoothed a paw over Jo's head, straightening the collar of the little shirt she was wearing.

"Oh." Jo nodded knowingly.

"Which is why I feel like I'm tripping balls!" Andy announced, still bouncing in the corner. "This is better than speed!"

"And why I'm so hungry," Dean mumbled.

"And stupid!" Andy added, letting out another, "Hehehe."

Dean wanted to argue the statement, but he'd already come to the conclusion that his brain had to be stuffed with the same fluff as the rest of him. Instead, he just nodded. "We need to find Sam."

"And the others," Ellen added.

"Right. Sammy and ... who else?" Dean asked.

"Bobby and Ash," Ellen said.

"Dean, are you all right?" Jo asked, hopping over sedately to look up at him with big, soulful eyes. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm okay, Jo." He smiled and the happy energy that rushed his body made it turn into a chuckle and then his tummy was shaking gently. "How about you?"

"I've been better." Her expression was incredibly serious as she admitted, "I'm a boy."

"Relax!" Andy chirped. "Not exactly like we're anatomically correct, is it?"

Dean's eyes bugged out and he had to bend nearly in half to get a look at the lower portion of his body. When he came back up it was with a look of pure horror.

"Son of a bitch! My d-"

"Dean!" Ellen scolded, scooting forward to pull Jo away from him. "You watch your mouth around my daughter!"

"Hehehe!" Andy laughed. "Don't have to worry about them getting in each other's pants! There's nothing there!" After another crazy bounce he added, "And they're not wearing pants!"

"Don't make me come over there!" Ellen was holding her hands over Jo's ears while Jo struggled wildly to get free.

"You couldn't catch me!" Andy shivered all over, looking delighted. "Try though! Come and get me! Come and get me!"

"Stop it!" Ellen hissed.

"Cock!" Andy screamed.

"Andy!"

"Mother fucker! Cock sucker! Breasts! and ... Doggie style!" He darted closer to her, wiggling and bouncing all at once. "Try to catch me! Please!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The door burst open and Rabbit stormed inside, a satchel full of carrots swung over his shoulder.

"You brought food?" Dean asked, edging forward.

"Not for you," Rabbit grunted and looked back at Andy and Ellen. "Have you two lost your ever lovin' minds?"

"Bobby?" Ellen asked and then gave a contented smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Bobby! Thank god!" Andy bounced over, his excited energy not fading in the least as he moved in circles around the Rabbit shaped creature. "Dean's stupid!"

"Hey," Dean grumbled, rubbing at his stomach idly. "I only have to think really hard, all right?"

"Don't worry, boys. We'll get out of this." Bobby's competent energy seemed to make everyone feel better and they all looked at him, patiently waiting for his plan.

Andy, on the other hand, made a happy squeal of joy and tackled Bobby to the floor. He wiggled excitedly on top of him, looking down into Bobby's face. "Hey! You're hard!"

"What?" Bobby sputtered and shoved Andy to the floor. "I am not!" He righted himself and began checking his carrots for injuries, his face flushed bright pink.

Ellen blanched and reached for Jo again, trying to cover her daughter's ears.

"Leave Bobby alone," Dean said. "You were wiggling on top of him. It was just-"

"No!" Andy broke down into a fit of Tigger-styled laughter and clutched at his stomach. "He's not stuffed! He's got bones!"

"Rabbit and Owl are real animals," Jo explained, skittering away from her mother to hide behind the round bulk of Dean.

"Interesting," Bobby snapped. "You lot think you could focus for a minute and we could work up a plan?"

"We need to find Sam," Dean said.

"And Ash," Ellen added.

"Right ... and Ash." Dean pondered something for a moment and asked, "Hey, how did we get here? I know...."

"It was Piglet, honey," Ellen said.

"Right." Dean nodded, vaguely remembering something about that. "And don't say honey. I'm so awfully hungry."

"Listen up! Before we go out there we need to find weapons. There's not much that's going to hurt a demon, but we can slow it down."

Dean began looking around the room, intent on anything that could be used as a weapon. Pooh's home was pathetically lacking. And then off to the corner he saw something that looked promising. He waddled over, a little embarrassed when Jo watched his every move, and picked up a shot gun.

"I found a gun!" he exclaimed. His arms barely bent enough to allow him to hold it up. There was no way he was getting it to his shoulder ... but then, he didn't exactly have a shoulder. Just a rounded mound of fabric and fluff.

"Yeah, Dean." Bobby walked over and fingered the end of the gun. "Too bad it's a toy gun."

"What?" He turned the gun around and eyed the end. There was a red cork stopper in there, attached to the gun with a string. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled and shook it.

"Careful, dear. You'll shoot your-" Ellen began.

Without warning the gun went off and the little cork exploded forward. Dean reeled back and rubbed at his face awkward. When his hand pulled back, his eye sight was bleary and way off. Everything twirled together and made no sense. He tried to take a step but the floor wasn't where he thought it should be and he ended up on the floor again. Strangely, he could see himself lying there and that image was blurring together with an image of the ceiling.

"Oh god!" he cried. "I've shot my eye out!"

"Oh for god's...." Bobby bent over him and shook his head. "Well, where is it?"

"I don't know. I can see me." He prodded at his face with his paws, damning the fact that there was almost no sensation or dexterity in his fluff stuffed hands. Where his little button of an eye used to be there was nothing but a loose string. "This is fuck'n ridi ... ridic ... u ... stupid!" he whined. "And I'm so hungry."

"I see it!" Andy shouted from across the room and launched himself in a long dive. The rug slid across the room under him, and a table went skidding against the wall. A framed picture of Pooh and Piglet fell to the ground and fragmented. But when Andy stood and pumped his fist into the air, there was a small button clenched between his fingers. Dean's world shook and spun with Andy's every move.

Dean tried to squeeze his eyes shut but only the eye actually attached to his head seemed willing to follow his instructions. By the time Andy thrust the eye forward with a happy, "Here!" Dean felt queasy.

The next half an hour was devoted to finding something that worked as a needle and reattaching Dean's eye. It turned out to be more difficult than any of them imagined. While Ellen was almost anxious to help mend Dean, her arms were too short and her fingers weren't exactly up to the job. That left Bobby, and while he was an expert at field dressings, Dean realized even in his less than observant state that the man wasn't thrilled to be mending his little button of an eye.

"Okay, now that that's settled," Bobby cast a long suffering look at Dean before continuing, "we need to find the others and create a plan of attack against that pink son of a bitch."

"And get Sammy!" Dean chipped in, enthusiasm gripping him tight. "Yes! Good plan, Bobby. Good plan!"

"Why thank you, son. I'm glad you approve." He looked between them and then asked, "Now, who wants to stay behind and guard my carrots?"

"Your carrots?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, my carrots. We can't let the carrots fall. It's very important." He looked between them, a frown gradually forming. "I don't think any of you will do."

"I'll watch your carrots!" Andy volunteered, clearly not focusing on the conversation. "Say, you don't have anything else planted in that garden, do you? Something more ... recreational?"

"No!" Bobby shook his head until his new ears started whipping back and forth. "You're uhm, much too valuable to the mission."

"I never get lost!" Andy agreed with a bounce. "And I can make people see gay porn!"

"Really?" Dean asked, biting his lip as he pondered the idea. "What kind of-"

"That's beside the point! This is the plan." Bobby motioned them all forward and then continued in a stage whisper. "You're going to go out and find Ash and Sam. I'm going to go and guard the carrots. When you find them, bring them back to me and my carrots. You guys got that?"

"That's a silly plan," Jo muttered.

"No, Bobby. You can't leave Sam and Ash out there all alone. What if something happened to us? You would never forgive yourself," Ellen said.

Dean thought he heard Bobby grumble, "What if something happened to my carrots?" but then he just nodded in resignation and said, "Let's go, then."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, they were still moving through the Hundred Acre Woods, damn near in a straight line, and making very little progress because of their short legs. Dean was in the middle of the line and just with it enough to know he wasn't supposed to be there. He should be at the back, holding the line. Still, he held his toy gun in his hands with determination.

Bobby had mocked him for taking it. But after the eye incident he proposed that maybe the toy gun was actually dangerous to other toys and Bobby had conceded the point with a grumpy sigh.

"Well, hell. There you all are." There was a swoop of wings above them and a voice floated down. "It's a good thing I know these woods so well. Almost missed ya."

"Ash!" Andy began bouncing again and moved in frantic little circles around the rest of the party. Bobby groaned. It'd taken him half an hour to get Andy to stop that the first time.

"Going on a little hike, are you?" Ash asked, his voice the strangest blend of deep south and "uptight doorman" that Dean had ever heard.

"We're going to find Sammy," he said.

"And you!" Ellen added quickly and sent a disapproving look toward Dean.

"Right. I meant that." Dean hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry, I'm...."

"Stuffed with fluff!" Andy shouted, and then darted away into the forest.

"Oh, where's he going?" Bobby asked.

"Don't worry, Bobby." Jo piped up, sticking her head out of Ellen's pouch - which she'd agreed to enter after no less than ten minutes of bullying. "Tiggers never get lost."

"Right." He nodded Dean toward the front of the line. "Take his position, son."

"Yes!" Dean crowed and wobbled forward as fast as he could to lead the way. "But, Bobby ... Andy was leading the way. I don't know-"

"You looking for Sam?" Ash asked.

"Yes! And some honey." He waited until the owl had flown ahead to the next branch to ask. "You don't know of any, do you?"

"Nah. I know where Sam is though."

"Oh, well that's all right then." Dean pointed forward. "Lead the way."

They walked on for a few minutes. Andy still hadn't come back and the others seemed to be getting worried. Jo was adamant that Tiggers couldn't get lost and Dean just wasn't that worried about it. Not when he was getting closer to his Sammy. Just knowing that Ash knew where he was and that Sam was safe was a huge relief.

A few minutes later Ash ushered them into a big clearing. He expanded one wing in a regal manner and pointed toward a pitiful stack of sticks.

"That's Sam?" Dean asked. A moment later he came to the realization that Sam had to be inside the pile of sticks, not the stick themselves, and frowned. "Why did you leave him in there?"

"He wouldn't come out," Ash huffed. "Bit of a gloom he's in, I'd say."

"Oh." Dean gathered his determination around himself and announced, "I'll cheer him up. I always can."

The others hung back as Dean started toward Eeyore's home. When he was close enough, he bent down and peered inside the little hovel made of sticks. The gray donkey was curled around itself, a cloud of gloom practically engulfing him. Sam's eyes were droopy and sad. His patented "puppy-dog" look altered slightly but still very much effective.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean breathed.

"I was wonder'n if anyone remembered me." He climbed sedately from his pathetic home. "Figured you'd come sooner or later. Probably."

"I remembered you." Dean ached to touch and soothe his lover but didn't dare under so many eyes. "We came as quick as we could."

"He's right." Jo scooted closer and patted Sam's knee in a comforting gesture. "Dean wanted to come find you real bad. And ... well, he's kinda forgetful now, but he remembered you."

"Forgetful?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean tapped his forehead, feeling exposed and a little depressed. "Something got lost along the way."

"Probably your dick," Sam monotoned. "You've got nothing left to think with."

Dean grinned until his belly began to tremble with mirth. Ignoring the other people around them completely, he threw his arms around Sam's neck and snuggled close in a tight hug.

"Bitch," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Sam's long neck.

"Jerk," Sam replied in Eeyore's dry drawl.

Dean eventually untangled himself and walked back toward the others, his happy Pooh nature refusing to let him freak out over his unusual display of emotion. He was a fluffy stuffed toy, after all, what could be more natural than a little snuggling?

"My tail," Sam whined from behind him. "I lost my tail."

Sam turned and started back toward the pile of sticks while Dean waited where he stood. Just as Sam was drawing near his hut, a blur of motion darted out of the woods along with a happy chuckle. Before Dean could gather his wits enough to issue a warning, Sam was tumbling head over heels and crashing into his home.

"Sam!" Andy yelled and bounced on his chest happily. "Hey, man!"

"You toppled my house," Sam bemoaned. "And you're squishing me."

"Sorry, man!" Andy jumped up and surveyed the wreckage. He kicked some sticks out of the way and pulled Eeyore's sad little tail up. "You lost your tail! Hehehe."

"Don't laugh." Sam grabbed the tail with his teeth and mumbled, "It's the only tail I have."

"Don't worry, dear." Ellen had hopped over and took the tail from Sam's teeth. "We'll get it back on in no time. Dean's eye popped off earlier and he's right as rain now."

"Rain?" Sam looked up at the quickly darkening sky and nodded. "Looks like rain all right."

"Sam!" Andy groaned and rolled his eyes comically. "You're really bringing me down, man. Here! Eat this!"

He thrust his hand out and there was a tangled mess of mushrooms in his palm. As everyone else watched, Andy took another mushroom and popped it into his mouth. He made a face and worked his tongue in a loud smacking motion.

"Tastes real bad. But it's worth it!"

"You have food?" Dean leaned closer to take a look and wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure-"

"Those aren't for you, dear." Ellen sent Andy an annoyed look. "And you shouldn't be eating those either, young man!"

"You don't care if I eat mushrooms," Andy intoned, psychic whammy obvious in his voice.

"No, I suppose it won't really hurt anything," Ellen agreed. "Are we ready to start back then?"

"Absolutely!" Andy agreed and began his excited bouncing again.

"Not yet." Bobby walked over to where they were standing and stood in silence for a moment, clearly working over a problem in his head. "We're in a bit of a bungle here, the way I see it."

"Way I see it too," Dean agreed.

"We can't kill Piglet because he's not alive, and we can't exorcise him because we don't know how this world works and god knows we don't have any supplies." He paused again and Dean was a little afraid that he was finished.

"But?" he supplied hopefully.

"From what I remember of this ridiculous cartoon-"

"I like Pooh," Sam cut in dryly.

Bobby just gave him a look before going on. "... There's a little boy, isn't there? And he's like a god here? He knows everything and fixes everything?"

"Christopher Robin," Jo said.

"Right. Maybe we should try to find him. He might know something we don't."

"I saw his tree house," Ash said, flying down to land on a branch near them. "I know these woods better than anyone. I could go."

No one was about to argue with that. The owl definitely made better time than most of them, and he had the benefit of seeing everything from the air. Ellen called him down from the tree and gave him instructions to be careful and a mushy hug that the rest of them pretended not to see.

 

They were almost back to Pooh's house when they heard it. The manic, never ending giggles that started quietly but echoed louder and louder, until they seemed to be coming from every direction.

“Holy Fuck!” Andy relinquished his role as front of the line to cower behind Dean. “That's really tweaking me out!”

“Shouldn't take drugs on a hunt,” Sam grumbled. “Never ends well.”

Dean left Andy behind with Sam and moved ahead of Ellen and Jo. Neither of them were in any condition to fight. Ellen was holding onto Jo with both hands, threatening her with physical violence if she didn't get back in the damn pouch, and Jo was wiggling crazily to get free. She wanted to help.

He was still in the process of holding up his gun when a blow hit him and sent him flying through the air. He slammed into a tree trunk and heard his back get caught on bark as he slid downward. Bobby was yelling for everyone to remain still.

Andy was still cowering but had started barking out orders for Piglet to “go away” using his whammy voice. The giggling didn't seem to be impressed. Part of Dean knew that they needed the demon to show itself if they were going to exorcise it. Another part of him realized that they were nowhere near ready to deal with this here and now. Both he and Sam seemed to be moving in slow motion, and that little fucker was quick and strong.

He pulled himself to his feet, muttering, "Think. Think. Think." beneath his breath.

When Piglet walked out of the forest, Dean felt a shiver of fear rush up his spine. Later, when he was human and had a working gun again, he'd be ashamed of how intimidated he was by a tiny pink pig. But now, he felt defenseless and outplayed.

Piglet made a sweeping motion with his hand and Ellen toppled over. Jo climbed from her pouch and stood between her mother and the approaching demon.

"You stay away from my Mommy!" Jo squeaked.

Dean was moving as fast as he could, which was very slowly indeed, toward the group of them. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew that he had to get there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam doing the same thing, his donkey face scrunched in determination.

"Hey!" Andy came flying out of nowhere, his speed finally being put to good use. "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

He ran circles around the demon, zigging and zagging crazily. At the last minute he lashed out and kicked at the thing. Little Piglet went flying through the air, his giggles changing for one moment to squeals of rage.

"Hurry!" Andy urged, grabbing Ellen by the shoulder and helping to right her awkward form. "Hurry!"

Piglet had picked himself off the ground and was starting toward them again, his giggles sounding somehow angrier. Andy was bouncing now, from one spot to another, always moving somehow closer to the demon without ever being in the same spot for more than an instant.

"You're going to pay for that!" the demon shouted, his little hands clenched into fists.

Dean saw Bobby come out of the trees behind the demon. He held a splintered piece of wood in his hands and was sneaking quietly forward. One of his bounces brought Andy too close and Piglet lashed out, sending him flying through the air.

"You there," Sam taunted in his monotone, still gaining on the demon. "We're going to beat you. Probably."

It was no surprise when Sam went flying with a twitch of Piglet's hand. Still, Dean felt his stomach drop out from under him. He picked up a rock and flung it at the demon, strangely justified when it actually hit his little pig head. Piglet hit the ground with a thud and took a second to regroup himself enough to stand. When he did, Bobby was on top of him.

The sharp piece of wood stabbed into the tiny creature's chest. Bits of fluff came out when he jerked the wood free. Bobby didn't pause, the make shift knife falling again and again. He ripped a long gash from belly to chin and fluff spilled out of Piglet's chest by the handfuls. Where the splintered wood bit into Bobby's hand, blood welled and then fell to stain the purity of Piglet's insides. He got in one final stab and the demon's head was almost completely dislocated from its body.

With that, Piglet got up the energy to lift his hand and send Bobby flying. The sound was harsher somehow, as Bobby's real flesh and bone hit a tree and slid to the ground. Bobby's head slammed against the ground with a hard thud and he didn't open his eyes again.

"What do we do?" Ellen asked. She gave the fallen demon a large girth and went to Bobby's side. When he refused to stir, she nudged him repeatedly. Nothing.

Andy hedged closer to the demon. Piglet's eyes were open and he was snarling curses under his breath in a high pitched voice. "It's still alive!"

He found the splintered piece of wood and picked it up. Bobby's blood stained the blade. Andy advanced on the demon but at the last minute he was flung backward into Dean and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Leave him!" Ellen cried out. "We have to take care of Bobby."

The others agreed hesitantly. There didn't seem to be any way to get close enough to the demon to hurt it more, and the only person who might have been able to exorcise the demon here in this strange land was unconscious. In the end, they managed to get Bobby loaded onto Sam's back and began the long trek toward Pooh's home.

 

They'd finally gotten Bobby settled into bed and resting comfortably. He hadn't regained consciousness, which was worrying them all, but his breathing was even and easy.

"What is taking Ash so long?" Jo demanded, finally crawling out of Ellen's pouch.

"I don't know, dear." Ellen smoothed a hand over her head, an incredibly tender look on her face. "You were very brave back there, Jo. I'm very proud of you."

"Oh, Mom." Jo ducked away from Ellen's touch but beamed when she looked toward the floor. "It wasn't anything."

"It was scary!" Andy argued. "My heart was pounding so hard. And not just from the shrooms!"

"But you saved my baby." Ellen bent and tugged Andy into her arms. The Tigger shaped boy didn't pull away like Jo had, only wrapped his arms around Ellen and squeezed her back.

"Oh, boy." Jo shook her head and tossed Dean a suffering look. "They're so silly."

Dean just nodded his head, barely listening to them. He was holding one hand over his stomach, rubbing idly.

"Dean? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He rubbed his stomach in small circles, frowning. "It's just my stomach-"

"Do you have a rumbly in your tummy?" Jo asked, her little paws coming up to cover her mouth in mirth.

Her laughter was contagious, and before Dean knew what was happening his belly was shaking as he chortled along side of her. An idea occurred to him as he laughed, and he pondered it for long seconds before giving a firm nod and deciding to see what the others thought of it.

"It seems to me," he announced, voice very serious, "that the longer we stay here, stuffed and fluffy, the more we become like our ... other selves."

"You mean like our characters, dear?" Ellen asked. She too pondered it for a minute and Dean could see that the others were as well. "Yes, I think you may be right."

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean asked, because he always asked Sam questions like this one. But when he looked around, Sam wasn't in the small room with them. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, dear." Ellen peered around the room, but it wasn't as if there was anywhere he could be hiding.

"Why does he always leave me?" Dean asked sadly. Then he realized, even with Pooh's lack of propriety, that thoughts like those were better left in his head. "Now I have to go and find him again."

No one said anything as he left and Dean was thankful for that. As he marched through the yard, he smacked himself in the head and muttered, "Think!" But then he saw Sammy, not too far in the distance, and everything else was forgotten.

"Sammy!" He moved as quickly as he could, his little belly bouncing up and down as he scurried forward. "I couldn't find you!"

"Sorry," Sam apologized with Eeyore patented lack of enthusiasm. "Gotta rebuild my house before it rains."

"Stop! You have to stay with me."

"Don't want to be a bother." Sam had stopped though and was looking over his shoulder as Dean hurried forward. When Dean had drawn even with him, he turned and started forward again.

"Sammy...." He recognized the stubborn set to Sam's features even if they were no longer Sam's features and gave a heartfelt sigh. "I'll help."

"Ohhh-kayyy."

They'd walked a little distance before Dean said, "Hey, Sammy?"

"What?" Sam asked, his head hanging low as he walked.

"Can I ride you?"

"What?" Sam's head swung around he gave Dean a bewildered look. "You're a sick fuck."

"What?" Dean thought for a moment and then chuckled. His little arms curved around his belly and he had to stop while his fit of laughter distracted him completely. "Not like that."

"You can't ride me," Sam said, though his gloomy air had lifted somewhat. "It's weird."

"You let Bobby ride you."

"He was hurt."

Since Dean was mostly done laughing, Sam started walking again. Dean trailed along at his side, one of his hands resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, Dean."

"I'll be good." Dean gave him an earnest look, pouting just slightly. "I promise."

Sam stopped walking and held still for several seconds, obviously weighing his options and deciding whether he wanted to listen to Dean whine about it for the next half an hour. Finally, he grumbled, "You can't tell anyone."

"I promise." Dean climbed up onto Sam's back and was happy to see that his brother had very little trouble carrying him. They walked a few minutes, Dean thinking very hard all the while. Then he said, "Hey, Sammy?"

"Don't, Dean." Sam gave a shake of his head, still trudging on with determination.

"Don't what?" Dean asked.

"Don't say it."

They fell into silence again. Dean was shifting on Sam's back, his excited energy running away with him. He bit his lips, trying to hold the words inside. When finally he couldn't handle it anymore, and the words were echoing inside his head like an anthem, he gave up the fight completely.

"I'm going to ride you all night long!" he shouted.

"Dean!" Sammy gave a little lurch and shook his body until Dean slipped onto the ground. He didn't stop laughing, just clutched his stomach and howled with amusement. Sam stood over him, glaring balefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He reached for Sam and tugged his mane lightly until Sam sank to the ground beside him. "Stuffed with fluff, remember?"

"You're a pervert," he grumbled.

"You love it." Dean moved closer to him and snuggled his head against Sam's shoulder. "I wish this wasn't your birthday."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"I wanted things to be good." Dean frowned, wishing he could find the words for what he wanted to say. "I wanted you to be happy."

"I know." Sam curled around and rested his head against Dean's back. His soft muzzle felt good against Dean's fur. "Being with you makes it pretty good."

Dean smiled happily and ran a hand over Sam's shoulder, just touching for the comfort of touch. "Happy Birthday, Sammy."

The flap of wings surprised them both into lifting their heads. Ash was hovering a few feet above them, looking comically bewildered with his big eyes blinking rapidly.

"Well, I say...." He shook his owl head and continued with, "what the fuck?"

"Sam was sad!" Dean jumped to his feet, tottered unsteadily and then bowed his head in confusion, hoping for time to think.

"Never mind that," Ash said. "I found Christopher Robin. He's right behind me."

Just as he said that, the boy came around the bend. He was moving quickly, running almost. Sam ambled to his feet and they waited until Christopher had reached them.

"You lot have made one hell of a mess," Christopher Robin said the instant he was within hearing distance. The harsh words coming out of the little boy's body threw Dean. "Embodying a demon inside one of my friends? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, sir." Dean shook his head hard. Totally beyond logic, he heard a little of his father in the child's voice and responded instinctively. "It was an acca ... acci...." He looked at Sam, wordlessly begging him not to make Dean say boo-boo.

"Accident," Sam supplied, unrushed.

"That's what this one says." Christopher nodded backward at Ash. "Well, come on then. We need to get back to your friends."

None of them could have known just how true that statement was until they walked into Pooh's house. The first thing Dean noticed was the wild flailing of limbs.

"Bounce!" Andy shouted, happily flailing around the room. "Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!"

Ellen and Jo were both in the middle of the room, bouncing enthusiastically. It wasn't until Dean caught their eyes that he realized Ellen looked a little put out by the whole thing. What was....

"Dean!" Andy came bounding over and grabbed his hands. "Bounce with me!"

Without conscious thought, he began to leap into the air. His little belly lobbed up and down with each jump, but he didn't stop. Beside him, Jo looked annoyed. Her little face was scrunched into a haughty mask.

"Oh, bother," Dean mumbled.

"Bounce with me! Everyone bounce!" A racket came from the bed and Dean looked over to see Bobby. He was conscious and thrashing around on the bed in what might have been a bounce. Luckily, he wasn't going anywhere ... because there were ropes tying him to the bed. A small gag was fit into his mouth and he was gargling around it. "Not you!" Andy shouted, giggling. "You hold still!"

"Andy, no." Sam groaned, his head shaking from side to side in disapproval. "This isn't nice."

"Why is Bobby tied to the bed?" Dean gasped out around his bounces.

"He's silly," Jo announced.

"He tried to escape! Hehehe!" Andy was glowing with glee, his every bounce making his body shake and shudder with excited energy. "Said he needed to get back to his carrots!"

"You, son!" Christopher intoned, pointing directly at Andy. "You stop that bouncing immediately!"

Andy's happy bounce slowed and then turned to nothing. He was staring at the boy before him, clearly deciding if he should rebel.

"Now, the others." He pointed toward Ellen and Jo, still bouncing away.

"You can stop bouncing," Andy muttered, shuffling his feet.

"Good! Now, apologize."

"Aw. I didn't mean nothin' by it." He turned to them and muttered, "Sorry I made you bounce."

"It's all right, dear." Ellen shifted her feet as if trying to get the feeling back in them but didn't look like she was holding a grudge. "I know things are crazy right now."

"Good. Now, go and untie your friend."

Andy looked between Christopher and the obviously furious Bobby and shook his head. "No way!" He scurried behind Sam and ducked low. "He looks mad!"

Dean tottered forward and worked at the ropes until Bobby could sit up. The furious man jerked the gag out of his mouth and took a minute to rub at his wrists before looking up at Andy. "You," he said, pointing, "will pay for this."

"Oh, man!" Andy clutched at Sam's shoulders. "He is mad!"

"Now, I must get to my carrots." Bobby pulled the rope away from his ankles and stood. "Out of my way."

"I'm sorry, friend." Christopher Robin held out a hand and moved to block the doorway. Compared to the rest of them, the little boy looked huge and very imposing. "We need to get you out of here. If you stay too long in the Hundred Acre Woods you'll forget who you really are."

"What are you?" Dean asked, staring up at the thing housed in a small boy. Even stuffed with fluff, he knew that this wasn't right. "You're not a boy."

"I was once, when I made this place." His face crackled into a childlike grin and they could hear the awe in his voice as he continued, "Other boys talk about their imaginary worlds, but mine was real."

"You made this place?" Jo asked, sounding enthralled.

"Many, many years ago." He shrugged, looked momentarily saddened but then it passed. "With this."

He unwound a necklace from his chest and held it up for them to see. It was simple. Something that an adult would find in the bottom of an old box and throw away rather than give to Good Will. Just a painted rock with a hole in the middle, spinning on a string.

"You'll need it to get back." He turned it so that he could examine the crude marking on it. "It's not much to look at. But ... well, it was my world for many, many years."

"I don't have to say, 'there's no place like home' do I?" Andy asked, his voice cracking in an obvious attempt to break the awkward emotion in the air.

"Abracadabra, actually." Christopher Robin grinned. "What can I say? I was seven."

They all looked on at the small boy, knowing that they owed him something even if they didn't know what. And then Dean had a thought. He let it simmer for a moment, but before he could get it out Bobby spoke.

"How are we going to get the stone back to you?" Bobby asked.

"You can't." He shrugged, that small twinge of sadness creeping around his eyes again. "But I always knew I'd come back here in the end. To be with my friends."

"But they're silly," Jo said, wringing her hands. "You're a real man. You can't stay here forever."

"I won't be a real man forever," he said and traced his fingers over the rock in a gesture that seemed almost too intimate to watch. After a long pause he handed Dean the necklace. "A few days from now I probably won't even remember having a life outside of this place. I'll be a little boy forever."

There was silence at his statement. Dean wanted to argue with him or find another way, but he knew that they couldn't stay here. They had their own battles to fight.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of the demon." He motioned toward them, or rather, the bodies they were inhabiting. "My friends here will be besides themselves."

"Don't worry," Dean muttered. "We'll take care of him."

"And then patch up the real Piglet and let him come home." Christopher moved toward the bed and sat down on the place so recently vacated by Bobby. "He's our friend. It's not his fault he's being possessed."

Dean glanced at Sam and nodded in understanding.

"We promise." Ellen blinked big, soulful eyes and motioned them all toward the pendant. When their fingertips, or what passed for fingertips, had settled onto the rock, they looked back at Christopher.

"I lost Eeyore's tail," Sam muttered, looking shame faced. "I'm sorry."

"It's not the first time, son." Christopher nodded them toward the rock, a slight grin on his face. "Destroy the pendant when you're done with it."

"We will." Ellen smiled grimly. "Thank you."

"Abracadabra," Bobby said the words the rest of them couldn't seem to get out, and then the floor dropped out from beneath them.

 

Dean hit the ground a moment later. There was no pain this time around. No blinding light or deafening squeals. One moment they were Disney characters, and the next they weren't.

"Oh, thank you god!" Andy boomed and then, hearing the crazy excitement in his voice, cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry," Bobby growled, rounding on him. "Sorry for giving that demon a body or gagging me, or-"

"You were obsessed with those god damn carrots!" Andy yelled back.

Bobby hung his head and a heavy silence spread through the room for a minute.

"The hell with this," Dean announced, stretching stiff muscles. "You guys go ahead and argue. I'm just thrilled to be smarter than a toaster again."

"Barely," Sam muttered and grinned at Dean's accusing look. "And the next time you think I'm being all emo, you remember Eeyore. It could be worse, dude."

"I don't know," Ash said, standing and looking less than put out by the whole thing. "It was pretty cool. I got to fly."

"Shut up!" Jo snapped. "I spent half the night in a pouch."

Ellen watched all of this was solemn eyes and then broke into a fit of husky laughter, the sound teasing grins out of the rest of them.

"Who's up for sending this pink bastard back to hell?" Andy asked, just the slightest twinge of blood lust showing around his eyes.

"I'm with ya, son." Bobby reached for his bag and began the task of drawing the devil's trap on the floor.

They'd underestimated it once before, and none of them were willing to make a return trip to the Hundred Acre Woods any time soon. So they gathered supplies and created the Devil's Trap, all of them coming together once again to focus on this task.

When it was finished, Sam took the book and began to read the summoning ritual, his knuckles white around the binding where he held the book too tightly. When the last word rang out they all waited in silence.

The long peel of giggles didn't come. But when Piglet showed up they were all pretty happy to see that he had somehow mended himself together for the most part. This was partly because no one wanted to spend all night sewing the real Piglet back together, and partly because it just seemed right to defeat him this way.

"You dare to summon me again?" Piglet snarled.

"You're in our world now," Dean told it, a crazy grin overtaking his features. Before the demon could do or say anything else, he bent down and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. A white light began to grow but Dean threw the thing into the Devil's Trap. "Sucks to be you."

"Who wants cake?" Ellen asked as Bobby began to read the banishing ritual.

"Oh god." Dean trembled a little at the thought, his mouth watering. "I'm so hungry. You don't happen to have any ..." He tripped over the words, knowing that it was stupid.

"Honey?" she asked.

"Just a little smackeroo," he agreed, grinning.

Everyone groaned and laughed, except Bobby of course, who was sending Piglet's demon back to hell. Dean followed Ellen into the kitchen and clutched at the little bear shaped honey container she handed him reverently. His stomach gave an excited lurch and he opened the cap, tipping it over and trying to squeeze it directly into his mouth.

"Wait." Sam sidled up to him and snatched the honey away.

"Sam! What the fuck? Give that back."

"It'll be better later," Sam said, a suggestive grin spreading over his features.

"But...."

"Later, Dean. It'll be better, I promise."

Dean looked between the lewd promise on Sam's face and the bottle of honey. Finally, he returned Sam's grin and asked, "Is that before or after your spankings, birthday boy?"


End file.
